


the hot dog.

by avacupcake8



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Deepthroating, Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eating, Erections, Food Sex, Gore, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avacupcake8/pseuds/avacupcake8
Summary: while george is away shopping, dream decides he wants to make a hot dog for lunch. ;))
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	the hot dog.

george had just left the house to get something from the store. this meant that dream was all alone in the house. he thought about streaming alone and speedrunning minecraft, but george would be home sometime soon and wanted to wait for him. 

dream decided that he was going to make lunch for himself while george was out. he looked into the fridge to see what he had. they weren’t avid shoppers for groceries, mostly ordering out each night, so all they had was hot dogs. luckily, they also had hot dog buns and ketchup.

he began to put a pot on the stove and began to boil the water. once the water started to boil, he put the hot dog in. as he waited for his hot dog to boil, he noticed his dick getting hard. he thought nothing of it at the moment and continued to watch the hot dog.

he pulled out the hot dog once it was fully cooked, put it on the bun and put a nice helping of ketchup. being in a horny state of mind, dream thought it would be funny to put his dick in the hot dog bun, along with the hot dog already inside. 

the warm hot dog felt nice up against his cock, and the ketchup almost worked as a lube. he started to move the bun up and down his shaft. the ketchup moved closer to the tip of his penis, and it started to sting a little. but being dream, he liked the pain so he continued on.

he was still jerking himself off in the hot dog bun when he heard the door open. george had come home early from shopping. he didn’t know what to do in this situation so he just froze.

”hey dream, i’m ho- what the fuck are you doing?” 

“uh, i.. i was horny and was making lunch” dream stated.

”mind if i help you finish?” george asked politely. dream nodded back in approval. george had this weird look in his eyes but once again, thought not much of it.

george put his hand around the hot dog bun and continued to jerk off dream. 

“fuck, i’m close george” dream yelled. george then moved the hot dog and the bun so when dream came, he made a stripe along the hot dog, just as if it was another condiment.

george then put dream‘s member back into the hot dog. dream looked back in confusion? what was george doing?

george began to deepthroat the entirety of the hot dog, the bun, and dream’s cock. suddenly, as if an animalistic wave washed over george, he took a bite. and in this bite, contained, ketchup, cum, a hot dog, a bun, and the tip of dream’s penis. 

dream screamed out in agony and george started to chew what he had bitten. blood started pouring from where george had bitten. george continued to eat dream’s penis until all that was left was a little nub. 

dream was in shock, to say the least. the area where his dick used to be was a bloody mess. george grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped his mouth, removing all the blood and food that was around his lips. george was satisfied with his work. 

"thanks for that dream, i'll see you later when i'm hungry again."

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! the first fic i wrote got somewhat popular which is crazy, anyways if u like this, please let me know!
> 
> if u want to follow me on twitter my @ is avascoville


End file.
